wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skua (Darkmoon)
Skua is my OC for the -it's aesthetic- contest. DO NOT STEAL!!! Appearance She has white scales, speckled all over with pale blue spots like snowflakes. Her eyes are indigo, the same color as a dark twilight sky. Her claws and horns are very light silver, and shine in the sunlight. She likes to smile. She doesn't wear any jewelry. She seems pretty inconspicuous, and blends in with the crowd. She keeps her head down, but holds herself in a happy and relaxed posture. Her cheeks have slight laugh lines, from all the times she's smiled with Dingo. Personality Skua is a cheerful, optimistic dragon despite the hardships she has faced. She is an ambivert, and hates feeling lonely. She is quiet around large groups if dragons, and is also insecure. When she is tired she gets snappish, reactive, grumpy, and sarcastic. If she's had a good night of sleep and is around friends, she is cheerful and kind. Abilities Skua is a frostscales. Anything she touches will freeze, five times colder than frostbreath. Even if the ice thaws, permanent damage is left. She can also breath frostbreath. Firescales dragons and frostless twins are the only ones who can touch her. Weaknesses She only has three legs. Her left back leg was injured very badly when she ran away. Venom hurts her even worse than normal. History Skua was hatched with a twin. Walrus was weak, and had no frostbreath. He was the only one who could safely touch her. From an early age, she was pressured into being a weapon. Queen Glacier wanted to use Skua in the war. When she tried to resist, she got emotionally abused. She was called worthless, a burden, a disgrace. One day, she gave in. For a year, she was used in battle to kill the enemy. She froze MudWings, SeaWings, and SkyWings for Blaze and Glacier. One day, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran away. Two guards tried to stop her, and she accidentally killed them. She ran to the desert with a badly wounded leg. And she met Dingo. He was a firescales, one of the only dragons who could touch her. He helped take care of her leg. They flew around the desert together, avoiding all other dragons. They found a mountain close to the desert and made a home there. Silver Mountain was perfect. Relationships Ask on Darkmoon's wall or in the comments to be added. Dingo This firescales SandWing hybrid is Skua's only friend. They have traveled Pyrrhia together, and Dingo understands her. He loves her, and though she hasn't fully realized it yet, she loves him. Trivia *A skua is an arctic bird *Her friend/crush Dingo is distantly SkyWing *Skua likes frozen strawberries *She had a small crush on Hailstorm when she lived in the Ice Kingdom Aesthetics Screenshot_2018-06-14-11-07-02-1.png|main aesthetic Screenshot_2018-06-14-11-10-00-1.png|Quote aesthetic Screenshot_2018-06-14-11-13-33-1.png|Aesthetic picture Skuaxdingo aesthetic.jpg|Skua x Dingo aesthetic by MKDragonet 6F93C89C-B012-4A3E-A292-35A30F1B32A1.jpeg|New aesthetic board by AFellowMercyMain Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)